Grammar
Grammar is a book and CD. Lyrics Everybody's Talkin' About Words Everybody's talkin' about words All the special kinds of words Every word that you have heard and more Learn how to use words Write a story Write a book Everybody take a look A noun is a special kind of word to me It's anything that you can touch, hear, or see Things are nouns, and it's true That people and places are nouns, too THINGS are nouns: Everything that you can see is a noun Everything that you can feel is a noun Everything that you can hear is a noun Everything that you can taste is a noun Everything that you can smell Everything is a noun! PEOPLE are nouns: Everybody that you know is a noun Everybody that you don't know is a noun People in your family all are nouns People far from you and me Hey, everybody is a noun! PLACES are nouns: Everywhere that you have been is a noun Every place that you have seen is a noun Every planet, every star is a noun This whole universe of ours Every place, everywhere is a noun Everybody's talkin' about words... Proper Nouns Proper nouns Proper nouns The big first nouns whopper nouns Because they give a noun a name They have a capital letter If it's the name of a person Or the name of a certain place Or how about the name of a special thing? The first letter better be uppercase For a proper noun Washington, Baltimore, Florida, China, Mars, The Milky Way, Katmandu, Rhode Island These are certain places They are proper nouns Bob, Ralph, Mary, Mr. Smith, Harry, King of France, Betty, Lance, Mrs. Jones, and Larry These are certain people They are proper nouns Capitalize the proper No caps on the common... These Words Are Pronouns I, me, you, she, her, him, it, he, they, them, us, we These words are pronouns two times Do Verb Do VERB do VERB Do VERB do VERB Anything a noun can do is a verb Do VERB do VERB Do VERB do VERB A verb is for doing It's an action kind of word When I run When I walk When I move around I always use a verb When I write it down When I talk When I sing, yeah When I dance I use a verb to tell you I never take a chance Do VERB do VERB Do VERB do VERB Anything a noun can do is a verb Do VERB do VERB Do VERB do VERB A verb is for doing It's an action kind of word Do VERB do VERB Do VERB do VERB... Linking Verbs Sometimes all a verb does Is link two parts of a sentence together This special kind of verb Is called a linking verb Here are a few Let's learn them together am, is, are, was, were, be, being, been three times Past, Present, Future Earlier I ran Now I run Later I will run again Yesterday I swam Now I swim Tomorrow I will swim again Past, present, future Everybody get the tense Past, present, future You will see it all makes sense... Category:Books Category:CDs